


Heavy Is The Head (That Wears The Crown)

by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alexandre’s Adventures in Babysitting Part 2, Bonding, Cute, Drabble, Other, i just love baby Louis and big brother/father figure Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: France has a brand new king, and he must assume his responsibilities and learn his role quickly. In the midst of preparations, too many seem to forget that their new monarch isn’t even five years old. Everything is different and scary, but Louis knows just who will always treat him like himself even though he has a crown now. Just a little cute drabble between tiny monarch and junior valet
Relationships: Louis XIV & Alexandre Bontemps (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Heavy Is The Head (That Wears The Crown)

He was sixteen when the little Prince, no, little _King_ now had snuck into his bedchamber. He had plopped down like a tired rock, heavy with exhaustion after the whirlwind day that had happened today. There was so much to be done, the new lords had to present themselves to the new king, petitions had to be heard, the new Louis XIV even had to address the French parliament and the Queen had the younger Monsieur Bontemps keep a close eye on the king to make sure that he maintained a dignified royal image. It was all so very draining, even the splendid ball at the end of the night seemed to tire people’s spirits today rather than reinvigorate them...God above, if this was what a shift of power constituted, let’s hope this king lasts longer than the others.  


  
Alexandre hadn’t even noticed soft padding footsteps, or even the shifting of his blankets for a good number of minutes until he heard the soft sounds of sniffling and felt a lump in his bed. “What the...” Irritated, he pulled the covers back to see their new ruler, barely even old enough to write his own name staring up at him with flushed cheeks and blue eyes wide and tearful. “Your Majesty?”  
“I don’t want to be your majesty! I want my papa back, Alec! He’s gone forever and I’ll never see him again! Mama says kings don’t cry and Philippe is too little to understand!”  
Alexandre looked absolutely confused. On one hand, he really wanted to get back to sleep, especially after the day _he_ had. On the other hand, this was his king and he must be shown deference no matter how small he was. It was almost amusing to see the courtiers in the Hall bow before the little boy the entire day. But on the other hand, he was a grieving child. The older boy knew how he’d feel if he ever lost his own father.  
And now such a responsibility rested on those tiny shoulders...he probably could barely register everything going on around him. This entire day must’ve had his little head spinning, never a moment’s rest or adjustment to the fact that his entire life had been upended. All he probably knew was that his papa was gone and was not coming back. And all this new and scary stuff was happening to him. “It’s okay to be sad, Sire. It’s alright to cry.”  


  
“No it’s not! Mama scolded me because I cried in front of the court! She said that kings don’t do that, so I have to cry alone!” Louis’ tiny voice broke and he burst into tears again, clinging to Alexandre’s nightshirt like he was a man drowning. He remembered, when the umpteenth noble had come up to the little king, who had been trying his damnedest to stay perfectly still had become so overwhelmed by the amount of noise around him that he let out this shriek. Anne took him to calm down and gently but firmly reprimanded him that Kings do not behave in that way. _He’s just a kid_ was all that went through Alexandre’s mind. _He’s probably tired, he needs a nap. Or a minute alone._  
“Nobody should ever have to cry alone. My papa always says that. I wonder if he ever told your papa that?”  
“Did you know him? My papa?”  
“Yeah, I even met him a few times. Him and my papa were best friends.”  
“Can you tell me about him? Please? I hardly know anything.”  
“Sure. I’ll tell you everything I know.” Alexandre sat up straight in bed and began to tell the little king a tale of how Louis Sr. and Jean-Baptiste Bontemps got themselves lost on a hunting trip, a whole search party was set out for them and the twosome were found dead drunk under a tree

  
“And there was a wild pig trying to eat the King’s hat, in front of several guards!” Alexandre chuckled, and Louis huffed out a giggle of his own. Soon, the tears stopped flowing and the king started laughing. “Alec?” He couldn’t yet pronounce Alexandre, so he stuck with Alec.  
“Yes?”  
“I...don’t got a lotta friends. ‘Cept Mama and Philippe, will you be my friend?”  
Alexandre buried his nose into Louis’ blond curls, pulling him into a hug. “Of course I’ll be your friend.”  
“My best friend? Forever and ever? You promise you won’t leave me?”  
“Always. I’ll never leave you and I’ll make sure you never have to cry alone. You’ll always be my king.” “I don’t wanna be king anymore. I wanna be Louis.”  
“Very well. You’re my Louis...”  


  
“Can I be your Louis? And not the king? With you? You promise?”  
“Of course, on my life...Sire?”  
“I love you, Alec.” Louis’ murmur was barely audible, and his eyes had fluttered shut as he made himself cozy on the empty side of the young man’s bed. Alexandre gave a soft smile and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Love you too, kid.  



End file.
